


Damien x Pip x Terrance x Philip x Reader Scat

by alienwaves



Category: South Park
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Scat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienwaves/pseuds/alienwaves
Summary: You, Terrance, and Philip summon Damien in order to finish the ceremony.
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Reader, Philip "Pip" Pirrip & Damien Thorn, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Reader, Phillip Argyle & Terrance Stoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Damien x Pip x Terrance x Philip x Reader Scat

Pip whimpered softly as the two Canadian men gripped his shoulders. “Hey, buddy, we’re going to stuff you in this white, pristine toilet, okay?”, the blond one inquired. Y/N lifted their head hesitantly to watch as the British child was stuffed head-first into a john. As the child was shoved into the toilet, he let out a short scream before his head was submerged under the yellow-tinted water. Not only did you feel yourself become aroused at the sight, you looked down to realize that your vagina-cock was hard..  
Terrance, the black-haired Canadian, dusted his hands off and turned to his blond companion, “Okay, Philip, are you ready to summon Master’s son?”. Philip hesitated, “One moment, pal,” he said, quickly dashing to where Pip was still submerged in tainted toilet water. He lifted his rear and let a raw, putrid flatulence pass through his anus and onto the small British child. “Oi, cheerio, that’s not very polite, innit bruv?” Pip protested as he continued to drown in the piss-water. “Now, Terrance, let us summon Damien so that he shalt finish the ceremony.”   
Terrance took a few short steps forward in the restroom before dropping his drawers, his partner mirroring his every action. The black-haired Canadian felt a loud borborygmus come from his stomach and pushed. A large, brown log came from his anus-hole and splattered onto the floor. He dipped one finger in his brown little sausage and proceeded to draw a pentagram into the floor with his make-shift art supplies. “Go on, friend, speak the words from the sacred text.” Terrance urged his blond friend.  
Philip shifted himself to stand in the middle of the pentagram made from human feces and read the words from his sacred script. “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body-” His chanting continued on for approximately one hour and thirty-one minutes.  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, everyone. Can we stop here? I'm not making a major life decision during a production number! All right. Take ten, everybody. Wrap it up, guys. I had virtually no rehearsal for that.” The Canadian finally finished, his breaths weak and voice fragile from carrying on so long. A blinding beam of light filled the room and Terrance, Philip, and Y/N all took a few ginger steps back. The light diminished as quickly as it had come and its only remnants was a small, black-haired child, who’s age was in a similar proximity to the British boy that had previously been stuffed into the toilet. His eyes were dark and his skin was pale and gray, and he was adorned with dark clothes. “WHO HATH SUMMONED ME?!” His voice echoed through the bathroom, despite his pitch being rather high.  
Y/N looked hesitantly to the two Canadian men and lifted a shaking finger to point towards them. Philip spoke first, “Master Damien, we hath summoned you so that you shalt shit your unholy shit upon this holy British man.” Damien glanced to where Pip was still gargling in the toilet water. “This twink?” he inquired skeptically. Y/N looked to Terrance and Philip and they turned back to Damien to nod. The satanic boy walked beside the toilet and let his eyes drift to the blond’s feet that were flailing in desperation. “Stay in there, stupid British twink.” Damien commanded, before dropping his dark-coloured pants and climbing onto the edge of the toilet. He squatted to allow better passage for his log and let it slip through his soft, pale cheeks. A loud plop came from below as the greenish-brown sausage fell into the toilet and onto Pip’s blond head. “You like that, imperial scum?” Damien sneered, pushing the feces through his anus harder. Bloody diarrhea began to pour from his tight hole, drowning the British child. Without a single wipe, Damien pulled his trousers back up and dusted his hands off. His duty was done.


End file.
